degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dig Me Out/@comment-3575890-20140208175833
Okay, I have to vent because TVD is just skdhejskdnd It’s not that a second character growth arc doesn’t make sense for Damon. It’s being handled in a very amateurly regressive manner, but it is true that Damon still has some evolving left to do. It’s just MUST four seasons’ worth of development be thrown to the wind and all character consistency be damned? I get it. No one hates Damon more than himself, which is really saying something because Damon has a lot of fucking enemies, but out of all of them, he’s his own worst nemesis. Shit, this story arc is proof of that. Let’s back up here. All of Damon’s life he’s basically felt like he’s completely worthless and others’ treatment of him reflecting that combined with people constantly dick-riding his brother didn’t do his self-esteem any favours. Over the years he’s developed an inclination to live up to people’s expectations of him, which pretty much translate into low standards. No one expects good from Damon. No one except Elena that is. But the problem with that is that Damon bases his self worth on how he is viewed by Elena. If she believes in him, he believes in himself; if she thinks he’s an evil piece of shit, he genuinely believes he’s an evil piece of shit and we have this shitty ass story arc pulled straight from JP’s rectum to prove it. Damon IS unhealthily dependent on Elena to guide him to moral recovery. He DOES need to realize, all on his own without Elena’s help, that he isn’t this monster he’s behaving as right now and that he is capable of good without needing Elena by his side. He DOES need to let go of all of the self-loathing that always just leads to some self-fulfilling prophecy bullshit that hinders his character progression. I understand that something had to give eventually, but it just sucks that they’re going about it in such a way that compromises all of his character development. Everyone is all like, “oh he got dumped and now he’s being a bag of dicks” and shit, it’s true. He IS. But it’s honestly so much deeper than that too. Before he went off the rails, he opened up to Elena. He kicked aside his self preservation instincts and made himself completely vulnerable to her (who was really that bitch Katherine impersonating Elena and who basically set all of this bullshit into motion in the first place) hoping with every fibre of his being that she wouldn’t cast him aside only for precisely that to happen. Honestly, this has probably ruined Damon from ever wanting to open up to anyone ever again. All it took for him to fall right back into his self-deprecating spiral; the final nail in the coffin to solidify to him that he really is worthless. That he really is the piece of shit he’s always believed himself to be because in his mind, what does it say about him when even the only person to ever genuinely accept and love him for him doesn’t want anything to do with him anymore? His attitude is that everyone thinks he’s a monster already, so he may as well act the part and yes that is some seriously bullshit counteractive logic he’s operating by, but he’s a hurting, emotionally damaged, disillusioned 150+ year old vampire who has been shouldering this bullshit for well over a century now and at this point is done with feeling like supreme shit about himself and so resorts to the tried and true method that can grant him escape from this internal prison of self-hatred and misery — repression and self-preservation. He embarks on an apathetic spree of self-sabotage purposely snuffing out everything good in his life because oh shit SELF-DEPRECATING SPIRAL! He suppresses his brotherly love for Jeremy despite that only like thirteen episodes ago he was crying bitch tears over that boy because FUCK YOU LOVE IS WEAKNESS I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU AND YOUR SISTER HATE ME BY TORTURING YOU. This is how he deals. He wouldn’t be Damon Salvatore if he coped with his grief in any other way. It’s unhealthy, dysfunctional, and completely fucked up, but that’s why we have this stupid story arc to begin with. Supposedly this all supposed to lead him down a path of self actualization and self acceptance or some such bullshit. Well if he MUST regress all the way back to fucking square one in order to grow into a whole person free of all the self-hatred, and dysfunction, and feelings of worthlessness without needing Elena to hold his hand, then so fucking be it. I have no more fucks to give. I want Damon to be happy and I want him to rise above all this self-loathing, self-destructive bullfuckery once and for all, but jfc, at the same time I’m just so fucking done with my favorite character always moving forward an inch and then backpedalling a mile all for the sake of the betterment of his character because zomg character development and elongating angst and shock value and evolutionary story arcs blah blah fucking blah, okay, cool, whatever, but can’t he ever get a break for longer than like 2.5 seconds? Could you really just for once in your lives do him a solid, writers? No, of course not because fuck you Damon you exist to suffer. But there is nothing more to lose anyway, so oh well, YOLO! If Damon reverting back into a psychopathic evil prick will somehow benefit him in the long run (Lol still don’t know where the fuck this is going, but I’m just going to bury my head in the sand and pray for the best), then fuck it. Let him be an evil prick. Let him lash out and fuck up and grow and some such inspirational shit that already happened in season two. If it sticks this time, GREAT! I just have to keep telling myself that the writers are doing this — are tearing down all of his development and progress over these last FIVE YEARS *CRINGE* *EYE TWITCH* — so they can build him back up. I just have to keep telling myself that it’s all to make Damon a better, stronger person. I just have to keep telling myself that when he and Elena are reunited, they will be stronger than before because Damon will be stronger, wiser, better, and whole. Hahahaha….. I’ll just be over here in my bubble of denial if anyone needs me.